Blue Bunny
by aNN0b3THal
Summary: Rin's at it again, her rage feared by all but her loving "Brother" Kaito. Len's at death's door when Rin tries to help him. Neru is fed up being infamous and being the one stuck taking care of Haku. Miku is tired of being popular and she's back to stalking Kaito, even as other's stalk her. And Haku? Well Haku is used to this torcher, and of course bleeding from the nose.
1. intro

_**INTRO**_

"Ah" Rin sighed as she raised her hands over her head. She looked over her shoulder quickly and smiled. She had done it yet again. Her smile grew wider, into a Cheshire grin. Her eyes narrowed and she giggled lightly. Not only had she done it again, but she was getting away with it. She quickened her pace and started to hum a familiar tune.

"Duh duh, dum dum, ba da da dum,da, da da da,da. Duh duh, duh dum, duh da da. Bum, duh da duh duh, dum."

"Rin…."

Rin stopped slowly. She glanced to her side, her mischievous grin gone completely. She whipped around and was disappointed at what she saw.

"…Why …Rin?" Len said as he swayed heavily on his feet. He had clamped his right hand onto left arm in a vain attempt to stop, or maybe slow, the flow of blood. His blond bangs stained in dark and bright hues of red. His white shirt pink and red, and yellow tie orange with blood. "….Why….. am I…..still alive?"

Rin's eyes grew cold as she glared at him.

**_Why won't he die?!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

"HAKU!" Neru shrieked.

She listened as Haku ran to her.

"twenty-eight, twenty-nine,….."

**CRASH**

She had done it again, as she always did.

"Haku! You worthless brat! What did you break now?!" Neru stood up and reached for the doorknob. It disappeared from under her fingertips and the door swung open. Neru glared into Haku's red eyes.

"I'm sorry," Haku cried. She tried to rush into the room and only succeeded in stepping on her hair and crashing, face first, into Neru's chest. "Ow," she whined as she sat up and grabbed her nose that was now gushing blood.

"Ow?" Neru gasped as she too sat up. "I'll give you 'ow'." Neru stood up, and looked to Haku who was crying, the whites of her eyes turning red to match her iris's. neru offered a hand to Haku. She looked up to Neru hand in front of her face and grabbed it with her hand that wasn't covered in blood. Neru hoisted her up and handed her a tissue.

"Thafphks Neoru,"Haku said through her tears as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"if your hair is such a problem Haku just cut it!" Neru growled.

"I cun't ," Haku sobbed as her foot slipped a small pool of her own blood, and she again fell face first into Neru's chest.

"Gah!" Neru shrieked as she fell. "Haku, my shirt!"

Haku sat up and gasped.

"I'mb sho shorry Neoru!" she cried out as she tried to stand. The dropped the already blood soaked tissue and reached for another hand full.

As her hand started to reach the tissues the door opened smacking her in the face and sending her flying backward. Rin stormed into the room her eyes narrowed and a red streak across her cheek. Neru silenced herself as backed up to the wall quickly getting out of Rin's way. Her nails digging in to the plaster. She choked on the words that were dying on her lips. She dared not to breath until Rin, stalked into the next room. Haku sniffled and cupped her hand over her nose as she teetered to the tissues again. She smiled softly as she reached for them again. she pulled a handful of the tissues out slowly and handed them to Neru.

"I'mb rearry sowy Neoru," Haku said softly.

The door opened again, this time stopping a few millimeters away from Haku.

Neru and Haku looked to the door, neither of them breathing.

Len limped into the room, a pool of blood forming around him. He was drenched in red, and his skin a deathly pale white. His clouded over eyes looked to the two girls but didn't seem to see them. He tried to take another step and fell, the pool of blood splashing round him.


	3. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

"ohf Ghod Ifphs Ren!" Haku gasped.

Neru's eyes jumped to the closed door.

"Rin?" she barely managed to choke out.

Haku knelt down next to Len, blood splashing onto her black clothes. She put Len's head on to her lap and looked into his clear and blue eyes. She could tell that he had lost consciousness.

"Dofph youv fink Ren did thifph?" Haku asked as she looked up to Neru.

Neru knelt down carefully next to Len. She looked at him with a growing pain in her eyes.

"Right now it doesn't matter we need to help him," Neru said as she stood and started to hoist up Len's body. Haku looked to see tears starting to form in Neru's eyes.

Haku and Neru carried Len out the half open door and down the hallway. With every step they took Haku listened to Neru's ragged breathing and her silent sobs, barely covering the plips of Len's blood dripping to the floor. Haku sighed as she felt Neru's pain.

"We're taking him to Kaito," Neru said in a hushed tone, one which Haku could hear her vocal chords rubbing against each other like sandpaper. "Kaito can help him, Haku. If anyone can, it's Kaito."

Haku nodded, and continued to trudge along, keeping a firm hand on Len's legs. Her hands became slippery with the blood flowing down his legs and sopping into his shoes. Len moaned and his head rolled to the other side. His eyes were still open and his head swiveled again. His blood continued to drip onto the floor making a trail behind them. Haku's face paled, as she thought of all the blood Len was losing. He was going to die if Kaito couldn't help him, and help him fast. She looked down the hall wondering how far down Kaito was.

She had never been to Kaito's room before, she didn't know how far, or even close, Kaito's room was. She wasn't even sure if he did have one. Haku shook her head to get these obtuse thoughts out of her head. She took another step forward and tried to concentrate on walking. Her foot slipped in Len's blood, and she caught herself before she slipped.

Haku sighed, and continued to carry Len forward. She could still hear each drop of blood hit the floor, but now she always heard the squeak of her shoes against the floor, shrill and somehow omniscient. Haku's foot slipped again and she landed on the floor, lying in Len's blood. Blood splashed round her and onto Len's body and all over Neru.

Neru slipped under Len's weight, and tried to support Len's head as she fell.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

She clutched Len's head to her chest as she fell. She fell hard on her knees, more blood spraying on her face. Neru cried out, but tried to stifle it by clamping her jaw shut. She tasted blood. But was it Len's, or hers? She didn't know, and didn't have time to figure it out.

"I'm sorrwy," Haku said.

Neru looked to her and could see that her nosebleed had stopped, and her dried blood was mixed with Len's. Neru turned her head as she heard a door opening.

Blue hair sprung out from behind the half open door. Dark blue eyes narrowed in confusion, and a blue scarf trailed through the air after him as he rushed over to them.

"What happened Neru?" he asked softly as he picked up Len, careful not to get blood on his clothes.

Neru stood up with a grimance, then helped up Haku. She followed Kaito through the door way and ushered Haku through as well.

"We don't know," Neru said, her jaw throbbing. "He walked in like this." Neru closed her mouth gingerly and rubbed her jaw. "Is he going to be okay Kaito?"

"Um, no kiddo," Kaito said as he examined Len. "Sadly, he has two head wounds, one to each temple. His arm looks like it's been hacked up, probably defensive wounds. Probably has a concussion, and that's what I can tell from just looking at him right now. He's lost a lot of blood Neru, a lot." Kaito carefully took off Len's shirt, and he shook his head. "Stab wounds in his chest too. Leave him with me and I'll fix him up, kiddo. But without me he's not going to be okay."

"But you can fix him?" Neru asked, "Then he'll be okay?"

Kaito ruffled Neru's hair, which had come out of her ponytail.

"Yup, then he'll be fine," Kaito laughed lightly. "You take Haku and you guys clean yourselves okay?"

Neru looked at Kaito, his white jacket perfectly spotless. She glanced down at her own clothes and wanted to gasp. Her entire outfit was soaked, red with blood. Haku took her hand and started to lead the way out of Kaito's room. Neru followed, silently watching Kaito as he worked on Len.

Once outside Haku stopped and turned to Neru.

"I'm so sorrwy Neoru," Haku said with tears in her eyes. "I tried not to fall, I swear I didn't."

"I know," Neru said as she smiled slightly. She hugged Haku, then grabbed her hand lightly. "Come on," she said towing Haku behind her as she made a beeline for a door down the hall, "Let's go get ourselves cleaned up."

Haku smiled lightly, following Neru.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Neru you were supposed to clean up the hall," Meiko growled as she stalked into the room.

"Stop nagging me," Neru said. "What about Miku? Me and Haku dragged Len there, Miku didn't do a thing."

"Haku and I," Meiko corrected her.

"Stop nagging me," Neru growled as she turned away from Meiko. "I don't nag you."

"And for good reason," Meiko started, "You don't have a reason to nag me. Unlike you I'm not the one making the mistakes. I'm not the one who doesn't listen."

"Will you stop nagging me!" Neru shouted as she stormed out of the room.

Neru stormed down the hallway and stopped midway down the hall. She was being driven from her own room! Neru turned and stormed back down the hall. She threw open her door and opened her mouth to yell at Meiko.

Meiko was gone, and Neru slammed her door shut behind her. She plopped down on her bed and growled to herself. At least it hadn't been Miku.

She hated Miku. She was loved by everyone, she was apparently so perfect. How come Meiko never nagged her? No one messed with Miku, and Neru was the only person who hated her, except for Rin of course, but Rin hated everyone. Miku thought she was perfect, and so did everyone else.

What did Miku have that she didn't? More fans obviously, and she succeeded when she tried. Everyone helped Miku, and no one helped Neru. Except for Kaito.

Kaito wasn't her brother, like he was to Miku, Rin, and Len. He wasn't like Meiko, who was Kaito's girlfriend. Haku was the only one like her, and Haku almost never talked to Kaito. Kaito was like her cousin, or an older family friend. He looked out for her, like a guardian.

"Oh, Kaito," Neru said, she lay down and covered her face. "Don't let that witch corrupt you."

There was a knock on her door, and Neru spun toward it.

"Who is it?" Neru called from her bed.

A pale hand opened her door and a smiling blue framed face poked through the door. Kaito.

"Hey it's just me kiddo," Kaito said as he closed his eyes. Her walked in and closed the door behind him. "I have news bout Len, both good and bad."

"Is he okay Kaito?" Neru asked as she pushed herself up and sprang from her bed. "Is he going to be okay?"

Kaito laughed and grabbed her as she rushed toward him. Her hugged her and spun her around. Neru held her breath until her feet were back on the ground.

"As I said," Kaito laughed lightly. "I have good news about him, and bad news about him, kiddo." Kaito put her down and sighed. "But he will be okay; he'll live. He can walk and talk and run and sing. He's alive and he'll be just fine."

Neru sighed with relief. Then she froze, and looked up at Kaito.

"What's the bad news?"


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Well that's the thing," Kaito said as he tried to ruffle her hair. "You did a good job getting the blood out of your hair." He smiled widely, then took notice of the look on her face. He took his hand off her head. "Good news or bad news first?" Kaito asked Neru as he looked softly into her eyes.

"Bad," Neru said almost too softly for Kaito to hear.

Kaito sighed softly.

"Len has no idea what happened."

"He doesn't know how he got like that?" Neru shouted mostly to herself. "How? How is that possible? How can he not know Kaito? He walked into that room. Walked into the room, down the hall, away from whatever happened alone. He did it with those injuries, but, he doesn't know how?"

Something pressed against her mouth. It was a hand. Kaito's hand.

"Calm, kiddo." Kaito said as he took his hand off of her mouth. "It's not that he doesn't know. He doesn't remember."

A small squeak came from Neru's throat.

"He can't remember anything after lunch," Kaito said soothingly, as he placed his hand on Neru's shoulder. "He remembers leaving the entertainment room, then he says that it blurs out there. That's where he loses it."

Neru fell into a yellow beanbag behind her.

"And the good?" Neru asked, gingerly looking up into Kaito's dark blue irises.

"He's fine, as I already said," Kaito said as he squatted down in front of her. "He's also fine mentally as well except for the amnesia. "

"That's good news," Neru said as she looked at the floor in front of her. Kaito's white tipped shoes were clean and blank in front of her face. As if they had just been made, and never even toughed before. Her eyes went up Kaito's leg to make sure he was actually wearing them.

He rubbed her head softly as he knelt on the floor in front of Neru. He lowered himself so he was looking into her eyes. Neru's yellow eyes were blank staring into his.

Kaito's hand slid down her ponytail and grabbed the tip of it. He rubbed her hair against her nose. She pulled back, surprised, and then sneezed lightly. Kaito chuckled, and let her hair fall.

"Yeah, Neru its good news," Kaito whispered. "But that's not quite what I was going to tell you Neru. There's more."

Neru looked up and glanced at Kaito's hair, trying not to look into his eyes.

"What else was there," Neru whispered.

"He's healed up, full of energy, and happy," Kaito said coming to her eye level again. "And he really wants to talk to you."


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Kaito is that you?" Len called out. The room was dark, and almost eerily silent.

Kaito smiled to Neru and gestured for her to wait in the doorway. He walked off into the darkness and left her to think to herself.

Kaito had said Len was great, but he sounded off. He sounded a bit distant, maybe even scared.

"Len you should really have the lights on," Kaito said as the lights flickered on.

Neru could see Len across the room. He gasped as he covered his eyes. His hair was disheveled, and was halfway under the blankets on his bed. He squinted his eyes against the light and yawned. He had been sleeping. He didn't sound scared or distant, just groggy. Neru smiled to herself, he really was okay.

"Ow, Kaito," Len murmured as he rubbed his eyes. "You should really give more of a warning before you do that." He threw his blankets aside and stretched. It wasn't until he got out of bed that Neru realized he was only in his boxers. She froze in the doorway and could feel her face growing hot.

Len stretched again and yawned. He too froze when he saw Neru standing in the doorway. His face turned so red that Kaito started to laugh.

"It's not like your naked Len," Kaito said trying to control his chuckling. "Relax you two." Kaito picked up a pair of folded short off of Len's dresser and threw them at him. Len caught them in his left hand and quickly put them on. Kaito saw that both of their faces remained red even after Len had put them on. "You guys are so cute together," Kaito chuckled again as he ruffled Len's hair. Len turned an even brighter shade of red.

"That's not funny, she's older than me Kaito," Len said as he looked down at his feet.

"Only two and a half years, Len," Kaito said as he walked to the door, still laughing. "And Neru," Kaito continued as he tried to ruffle Neru's hair, "In a few years that won't matter." Kaito smiled widely at Neru, an almost Cheshire grin, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Neru turned even redder as she too focused her gaze on the ground. The room was silent for a moment, until Neru managed a glance up at Len. Len was looking at her, and when she glanced up he froze. Neru's face seemed to grow hotter but she knew it was impossible for her to be any more red. Len cracked a shy smile and Neru smiled back.

"Sorry about Kaito," Len said as he glanced to the floor again, briefly, but then lifted his gaze back up to Neru.

Neru could feel her face cooling down, and she dared to look strait at Len. But could he want to talk to her about?

"Oh I know," Neru said, "I know all about Kaito being Kaito." Neru smiled, with a soft chuckle.

Len started at Neru's reaction then he smiled a bit wider. A smile Neru hadn't seen him give anyone. Anyone but Rin.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Neru almost leapt back with surprise, but was rooted to the spot. Len had never smiled for anyone, but Rin, like that. He barely ever even noticed anyone else. Rin had been his whole world for so long he couldn't see the rest of it.

Neru smiled back. She managed a laugh. Something had changed in Len. Neru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She hoped it was a good thing.

"So how are you feeling?" Neru asked tentatively as she took a step toward him.

"I'm okay," Len said with a slight smile, and sat down on his bed. "Its kinda crazy not remembering what happened. I really have no idea what's going on." Len sighed. "I feel a lot better though." Len looked to the ground.

"I'm glad," Neru said as she smiled to Len.

The room was quiet except for the sound of Len scuffing his foot on the ground. Neru's smile slowly changed to one of embarrassed shyness. Neither of them said a word.

Neru almost never talked to Len, and Len almost never talked to her. Actually, he almost never talked to anyone, but Rin. Neru had always tried to talk to Len, to make him smile, but he always shunned others and ran to Rin. Len was the most open that Neru had ever seen him. Len truly seemed happy.

"Hey Neru?" Len said softly, more than asked.

Neru looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You look worried," Len said as he smiled somewhat grimly to the ground. He looked up into Neru's eyes, his gaze forlorn. He stood up and walked to her. "Is everything okay?" Len asked as he looked up to Neru.

Neru froze, this wasn't Len. Len wasn't like this. He was quiet, dark, and antisocial. Since when was he caring and sweet?

"You're not yourself Len," Neru said as she looked back to him. "You don't talk to people, especially me. You're always with Rin."

Len flinched away at the mention of Rin's name. He looked utterly terrified.

"She made me like that," Len said under his breath. "Rin's the reason I was like that all the time. All those things she did to me. I grew up with all those things she did. Kaito said I won't have to worry about what she'll do to me anymore. Kaito said he'd take care of me, and protect me from her."


	9. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8_**

Neru looked into Len's eyes; she didn't know what to say. She knew that Rin had never done anyone any good, but she didn't know that she had done something that bad to Len. She felt something growing up inside of her, melting her from the inside out. A strange feeling she didn't recognize, and couldn't even try to place. Len had been going through all of this pain, and he only turned to Rin.

**But why? **

"Len?" Neru asked softly. "If she did things like that, why wouldn't you stay away from her? Why would you turn to her?"

Len looked up into Neru's eyes.

"She was the only one I could turn to in my life, and when anyone came into my life she turned me against them. She would hurt me if I so much as looked at anyone, let alone tried to talk to them," Len said with little emotion. "She made it so she was the only one I had, and would ever want. And she would do whatever she wanted to me, and I couldn't stop any of it. I can't exactly remember most of the things she did, but I can remember a few. They're not really things that are easy to forget. But I'm glad that I can't remember what she did this time."

Neru remained silent, unable to think of what to say to Len.

"Do you think that Rin did that to you?"

"Of course," Len said with a slight smile. "But I'm okay now, and Kaito helped me. And I don't have to be afraid of what Rin'll do to me if I talk to anyone else."

Neru didn't know how Len could smile at something as morbid as that. She finally realized what the swelling, burning feeling welling up inside her was. A deep loathing hatred, boiling larger by the second. Waiting for a chance to explode the second its target was even mentioned. Neru was ready for what she could do, all the pain and horrors she could cause. The nightmares she could create. All stored away for her next encounter with Rin.

She looked to Len in front of her, feeling more than her hatred for Rin. But she couldn't place a finger on what exactly it was.

"And thank you for helping me Neru," Len said softly looking down. "even though I never even acknowledged you."

Len suddenly was surrounded by Neru's arms, his face pressed against her chest. He smiled and hugged her back, his smile growing wider.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Neru felt her heart thumping in her throat, and hoped with every part of her that Len couldn't hear it. She felt her face grow hot, and her hands go cold. She heard Len giggle.

She looked down to see Len smiling up at her. She felt her face get even hotter. Len's face was bright red as well. She tried to swallow her heart back into her chest, but only climbed higher in her throat.

"Hey Neru," Len said, his eyes gazing up at her. Neru froze and at him. "I just realized your eyes match Rin's, but they look so kind on you." He smiled up at her, sweetly. He hugged her again. "You smell like candy.

Neru started to laugh.

Len sounded so innocent and childlike. Almost like he'd become a child again.

Neru stopped laughing and turn red again.

Len was still a kid.

Neru patted Len's head the same way she'd pat Haku's.

"I'm glad to see you're doing okay Len," Neru said with a soft forced smile, "You should thank Haku as well, she helped bring you to Kaito too."

Neru realized she had left Haku alone, something she was never supposed to do for more than a few minutes before checking on her. She broke away from Len.

"I have to check on Haku," Neru shouted to Len over her shoulder as she swept open the door and leapt into the hallway. She broke down the hallway in leaps, and put all of her energy into getting to Haku as fast as she could. She had a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach, a bad feeling. She skidded to a stop in front of her bedroom door and threw it open.

"Haku!" Neru called as she thrust her head into the room.

And empty echo was all that responded to Neru.

Neru slammed the door shut and ran to the dining room. As she skidded around the corner she heard something that made her bones shudder, and a chill ran down her spine.

The sound of a blender, striking something hard and stalling.

Followed by the piercing sound of Haku's scream.

Neru ran to the kitchen and erupted into the room.

She was greeting by the image of Haku crying, covered in crimson and cherry red, a pained look in her eyes. Her hand in the blender.

Neru's stomach dropped.

**What have I done?**


End file.
